A double-decker coach is a coach having two passenger compartments situated one above the other. The advantage of the use of two compartments is that more persons can be transported at the same time. Where about 50 persons may be transported in a normal coach, the capacity of a double-decker is about 80 persons, whilst there is no increase in the number of coach personnel. Transport with a double-decker can hence be more efficient, because the length and manoeuvrability conform to that of a single-decker coach.
Nowadays, double-deckers are also used in the tourist industry. Generally, the bottommost passenger compartment does not then occupy the entire length of the coach and the rearmost part thereof is used as luggage space.
A problem with the known double-decker coaches is the comfort and safety of the passengers.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,460 from the prior art relates to a motor vehicle having a front axle and a tandem rear axle with double-mounted tyres. In the illustrations, the vehicle in question is a double-decker coach.
Document US 2009/0166106 A1 from the prior art relates to a vehicle having a front axle and a tandem rear axle with double-mounted tyres. The wheels of the drive axle are not independently suspended.
There is a need for better comfort for passengers, for safer, more easily steerable double-decker coaches, which at the same time cause less damage to the road surface.
The object of the present invention is an improved double-decker coach which offers a solution to at least one of the aforementioned drawbacks associated with known double-decker coaches, as is described by the characterizing part of claim 1.